Friends By Day, Lovers By Night
by Alistair Lowary
Summary: Sonic and Tails. Best friends and close as family, they've been through all kinds of hell together. Everything is fine, until Tails starts having feelings toward his cobalt companion. Rated M for descriptions.


**I am REALLY sorry for not uploading any content recently. I've been REALLY busy with school and all that, plus trying in vain to come up with more story ideas for my other SonTails adventures. Anyway, I'm making this here new story, and I'd appriciate any reviews you have. I do have to say that this story is rated M for details ;). It contains YAOI, so if you don't like that, don't read it. Other than that, please check out my other stories, and leave a review! I love hearing from my fans! And here's CHAPTER I**

* * *

Chapter 1: SLEEPLESS NIGHTS

Alistair Lowary

A young kitsune rolled over onto his back and stared at his ceiling. Groaning, he thumped his head against his pillow a couple of times. Miles Prower _never _had sleepless nights. Well, except when he was thinking of new inventions; but he hadn't been working on anything for the past couple of weeks now. So what _was _it that was keeping the fox awake?

Tails looked over at his wall clock. "_2 AM. It's 2 AM and I haven't slept a wink."_ The kit could almost feel the bags under his eyes. "_I know I'm sleepy, and I want to get to bed, so what is it? What's keeping me awake?"_

Tails slowly got out of bed, placing his feet into slippers. He carefully descended the stairs into the main room, making sure not to step on that squeaky stair. He never really knew why he did that, seeing as how he was the only one who lived in his house. It was just something he always _had _to do.

The golden fox stopped as he passed a photograph on the wall. It was one of many that lined the staircase, but it was one of Tails' favorites. It had been taken at the beach a couple of years ago. Tails' best friend, Sonic the Hedgehog, had been giving him a playful hug while flashing his iconic thumbs-up. For some reason, it always made the kitsune smile whenever he saw this picture. In fact, Tails found himself smiling at that very moment, albeit tiredly.

He slowly dragged himself into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. Tails took a sip of the water, then walked back up into his study and plopped himself down into a comfy velvet chair. The kit felt around for a coaster to set his drink down, but instead he found a rather thick leather-bound book. Tails quickly turned his lamp on and dropped the book into his lap. The word "_Photos"_ was engraved in golden lettering on the cover. He slowly flipped through the pages, mostly of his childhood. Tails smiled a little bit as he recognized certain places from long ago. The amusement park, the movies, the theater; it all seemed so long ago. Even if he was only sixteen years old.

"_Well, I guess that's what happens when you're constantly fighting evil robots. You tend to mature fairly quickly."_

Tails flipped the page again, and his hand stopped to rest on a particular picture. It had been taken around his fifth birthday, and it depicted the first get-together that he and Sonic had ever had. "_What is it that draws me so much to Sonic?" _Maybe it was just that he _connected _so well with the cobalt hedgie. Perhaps it was the constant inspiration and encouragement that Sonic provided him. Or perhaps, just _perhaps_ it was those emerald eyes that always seemed to pierce his soul.

"Yeah, it's definitely the eyes." Tails whispered to himself. It was true, he did find Sonic's emerald-green eyes quite inviting, if not a little _alluring._ Oh, what was he saying? He was a GUY, for God's sake. Tails wasn't gay, and at least as far as he knew, neither was Sonic.

Well, maybe the young kitsune did have a _teensy _crush on the hedgie. They had known each other for a very long time, and Sonic had always loved to hang out with Tails at every available opportunity. And who _wouldn't _have a crush on the heroic speedster? He was one of the most famous men in the world!

Even if Tails did have a mild crush on Sonic, it was impossible that cobalt could ever have one back. He'd been with too many girls in his lifetime to even _think_ about maybe having something with Tails.

"_Whoa, whoa, I shouldn't get ahead of myself here!"_ Tails slowed down to think a little about what he was thinking. He knew that even if he had a crush on Sonic, it could never be anything more than a friendship.

As Tails progressed through the album, the photos started to become more recent. They were all pictures that their friends had taken of them during their adventures. "_Hmmm… Why are all of the semi-older ones all 2D and pixilated?" _It didn't matter, he could still make out the two of them, fighting evil and sharing in the celebration.

The photographs became more and more modern, and by the ones that were only a few months old, Tails noticed he was groping himself a little bit. He knew it was wrong, but Sonic was just so… so _hot._ Tails closed the book and set it aside, all the while continuing to pleasure himself. Sonic was his best friend, his companion through everything, and most of all, Sonic was the reason that Tails stayed up at night.

Tails moaned his best friend's name to himself as he steadily but firmly stroked his penis. The kitsune tried to think about why he was doing this, about what had gotten him thinking like this; but he found that he no longer cared. His thoughts of logic were slowly replaced by an image of Sonic growing in his mind, until there was almost nothing left but thoughts of pleasure.

He started to stroke faster and faster, and the moans of his friend's name became louder and louder, until they were shouts of passion. "_Take me, Sonic. I'm yours, body and soul."_ Tails continued to do this for a few minutes, until he felt all of the air leave his body at once. "SONIC!" The kitsune cried his best friend's name at the top of his lungs before he came, spilling his semen all over his hand and chest.

Smiling and panting, Tails slowly slid his hand to his side and tried to regain his focus. Whatever had just happened, it had never happened to him before. But whatever it was, he _liked _it. It had made him feel so _alive_. The golden fox thought about this. Perhaps that teensy crush that he had on Sonic wasn't so small after all? Tails came to realize that words couldn't even come close to describing how he felt for his cobalt companion. Except maybe the word "love", but Tails was really too young to know what true love meant. For now, Tails just had to know that he felt very strongly about his friend, and that he could never ever tell him. Well, Sonic couldn't possibly accept Tails if he told the hedgie how he really felt, could he?

Tails continued to ponder this, but he found his eyelids becoming heavy. He yawned heavily as he felt himself slipping out of the waking world and into the world of dreams. The last thing he saw before he completely lost consciousness was an image of a lone blue hedgehog, standing amidst a black background, with arms outstretched. Smiling, he ran towards the figure. Each breath became heavier, heavier… Until finally, he was asleep.


End file.
